


Come get y'all lesbians.

by Graceknowsworst



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/F, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceknowsworst/pseuds/Graceknowsworst
Summary: Robin is a lesbian at work. That's all.Featuring: Bad writing.





	Come get y'all lesbians.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third work. It is not good, its not funny amd its unedited. I read over once so good fucken luck. Please comment, im dying out here. Also, im sorry for my poor attempt at characterisation. Im so sorry. Also also, robins feelings r based on my or whateva so if u think its unrealistic, then tough luck buddy.

Steve was honestly? The best thing to happen to robin in a long while. Between getting kidnapped and drugged by Russians, and her impromptu dramatic coming out ofnthe closet, they formed a bond stronger than any other either of them had had before. 

Not that Robin new anything about Steve's previous emotional connections, but sometimes she thought, when they locked eyes across a room during a D&D tornament, or a particularly busy day at the rental shop, she could see exactly what he was thinking and vice versa. They were just like, soulmates. There souls were entwined, like the universe made a mistake and they were actually supposed to be the same person. 

Crazy when she thought about it. Steve "the hair" Harrington. Making changes in her life, like the legend he was. 

They were so close, she basically lived at his house, they had all their shifts together at the store, they rode together in his car in the morning before opening. Just doing friend things, getting drunk, eating, laughing, joking, crying, making blood pacts or whatever. Yes, making blood pacts may have been a rash decision but Robin was never known for staying in between the lines, and Steve? He didn't even have fucking colouring book.

She liked to reflect on their newfound friendship while she worked. It was kind of obssesive but believe it or not, Robin didn't really have a lot of friends. Because of her attraction to all things female, she had unconsciously built up a barrier between her and any girl friends she'd had during her time at school, and her reltionship with guys wasn't much better, they found her personality too brash, her legs too skinny, her interests to obsure. It was a tough deal but she got by, taking comfort in books, movies, music and the thought of her chance to leave Hawkins when the time came. Maybe to move to the city, maybe Chicago? San Francisco? That was like, the gay capital right? Because of Harvey Milk. Whatever. She could think of all that when her time came. She had a lot going on for right now though, like Steve. Her best friend.

Steve knowing that she was a big ole lesbian made life so much better, she could allow herself to let down her walls, she could joke and make snide, probably ver misogynistic comments about the girls who came into the store, she could watch Princess Leia in that goddamn gold bikini try to ruin her life over and over again, and only recieve an understanding nod. Life was fucking great if she did say so herself. 

And Steve wasn't the only good thing in her life right now. She had a sick job where she could watch movies and chill the fuck out, and totally hot girls would come in. All. The. Time. Thank god for the reputation of one Steve Harrington. 

Oh girls. It was still summer so they would still be wearing their daisy dukes and their tank tops in an effort to beat the heat. They would come in in groups, pushing through the glass door into the air conditioned store. They would sometimes come straight to the counter and ask if they had the breakfast club in stock, or they would flirt with Steve and twirl their hair and snap their gum and Robin could look on and serve them. God it was good. 

And at the same time though, not good. Because as much as she could look and yearn and dream, these were small town girls and the chances of them being even bi-curious, were slim-to-none. So Robin had resigned herself to a life of chastity until she was able to leave. Maybe she should praying, she wondered. She probably still had that kids bible picture book in her house...

She was snapped out of her reverie when the doorbell chimed and a singular girl slipped in and started looking around. She was kind of tall, taller than average. With a broad shouldered kind of built, wide hips and thick legs. She disappeared behind the shelves and Robin thanked god that Steve was sorting cases in the back room. Most girls came in to talk to Steve but this time? Robin was getting some love. 

The girl walked up to the counter empty-handed. Oh yes. Robin was about to make some sick ass suggestions. This was her time to shine. 

"Do you guys have like, Sixteen Candles?" Hm. Interesting choice. Sixteen Candles, what did that mean? Molly Ringwald, her sixteenth birthday, embarrassment, new love, the whole deal. Too tough to say. "I think we're actually out of stock, can I interest you in something else?" Please say yes, Robin wanted to say, please oh god. 

"Yeah sure." Yes!!! Yes, Robin was about to go the fuck off and suggest the shit out of this girl. She looked into her eyes, the girl wasn't looking at Robin, kind of gazing around for a sec before coming to rest back on Robin face. She smiled and Robin could feel her face heat up. "Ok so, you want romance? Action? Horror? Teen drama? Just let me know." Robin smiled, a kind of twitchy awkward one she could tell, oh god. "Oh, I never got your name?" Robin stetched it out, waiting for an answer. 

The girl laughed, kind of breathy "Valerie, you can call me Val or V, but just don't call me late for dinner." Valerie looked down and sucked in a sharp breath. Robin laughed "Oh my god, that's hilarious, I love that. I'm Robin, as you can see from my nametag." She held her hand under it in presentation. 

"Oh thanks, it's nice to meet you Robin, I didn't see your name though, your tag just says 'Steve'" She smiled, amused and leaned forward and put her elbows on the counter. Robin mirrored her position before she realised what she said. "Oh wait what the fuck." She looked down at her name tag and laughed nervously. She looked up again. "Me and my coworker thought it would be funny." Valerie assured her, "It's very funny, at least, I think so." 

Hers was the only opinion that mattered at this point in Robins life. God this girl was kind of cool, her hair was kind of long and blonde and messy like Stevie Nicks, she was tanned from the summer sun and sunburnt on her shoulders. Robin felt very pale and freckly in comparison. "I like your hair, it's like, really cool and stuff." Wow way to go Robin. Really nailing this whole, flirting thing. They were still parallel, facing each other, forearms on the table. Robin lifted a hand and made am aborted gesture towards Valeries hair. 

"Damn, thanks, that means a lot, my friends all think I look fucking crazy" she followed Robin's hand with her eyes and then looked back at her and smiled softly. A dimple formed in her chin from the motion. "I really like your freckles, I'm jealous actually, I've never really been able to like, get them in the Summer." She was wrong, Robin could see she had a very small smattering across the bridge of her nose, it was sunburnt too, the skin was peeling a little. "Wow, thank you so much." She blushed. Robin wasn't good at taking compliments. 

They looked at each other for a little while longer. Robin admired her. Her eyebrows were heavy and they lead down to large kind of downturned doe eyes. Her mouth was also downturned when she wasn't smiling, but Robin could tell that wasn't often. Valerie reached out to pick at the sleeve of Robin's Fleetwood mac t-shirt. "Where did you-" she was interrupted because at that exact moment, Steve Harrington, in all his glory, decided to race out of the back room, like a bat out of hell. 

"Robin! Robin I found it, I thought one of those little twerps stole it but it was there. I can't believe it. You know, maybe Mike just has a suspicious face or something, poor kid I should not have questioned him as much as I did. Do you think i could go to jail for yelling at a minor? Anway." He paused next to Robin and held up the VHS. "Star Wars. Are you proud or what?" Before Robin could answer, he went ahead. "Ok, so here's what I'm thinking: You. Me. My house. Beers. Spaghetti? Couch. TV. Star Wars. Princess Leia in a gold bikini. Yes, you heard me. Gold bikini. We can rewind as much as we want." He made the rewind motion with his finger. "Are you in? Or are you in?" He placed the VHS in her hands and looked at her expectantly. Robin sqinted at him. 

"Steve, can I introduce you to Valerie?" She gestured to the only customer they had had that day. Steve froze and blinked, his eyes went wide. He blinked again and turned to Valerie, turning on that Harrington charm. "Hi, I'm Steve Harrington. Valerie was it? Wow, nice name. I was just talking about how cool it is that Princess Leia manages to use her wits to escape, and how empowering that is for a woman, in this political climate to see. Wouldn't you agree?" His smile was tight and his eyes were all small now. Robin wanted smack her head on the table. Oh fuck. She should've locked him in the bathroom when she had the chance.

Valerie blinked at him and looked at Robin. "I mean, yeah. Totally. Sure." She crossed her arms. "I love Star Wars and those little like, bear things and the tin man or whatever, very cool." She held her hands up like guns. "Pew pew." She put her hands in her hips and sucked her teeth. God, she was everything to Robin.  
She held up the tape. "Do you, want to come watch with us? We usually just drink and talk shit about our old job, you should totally join." What the fuck was she doing?? Who did she think she was asking Valerie to come to Steve's? God, she wished a sniper would just take her the fuck out. 

Valerie smiled amusedly, the afternoon sun travelled through the room and rested on her hair. She was like, an angel or something. "You know what? I think I might. I'll give you my number and you can call me with the details." She grabbed a pen off the desk and took Robin's arm. She wrote her number and glanced at the clock. "Oh shit, I gotta haul ass, I'll see you later?" Steve was still frozen in shame so Robin decided it was her time to take one for the team. "Yes we will. I will see you later. Goodbye now." Yes. Very...smooth. 

Valerie laughed and turned around to leave, her long, thick, tanned legs sloped across the floor. She paused at the door and turned to wink at Robin, before making her departure. That wink took Robin the fuck out and she collapsed against the counter, head in her arms. 

Steve unfroze. "Oh my god. Robin. You did it. I am the best wingman ever!" He raised his hands to towards the roof and yelled in victory. Robin stood up. She'd never had an interaction like that before, but she sure as hell hoped she'd get another. 

She looked down at her forearm were the messy scrawl of the love of her life was. Next to her number, a little blue heart. Her legs gave out from under her and she laid on the floor. Unmoving. Steve chuckled. "Oh Robin." And took himself back to where he came from. Robin wanted someone to kill her, so she could die a happy woman

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Shit on toast as they say. Don't forget to leave me hate comments. I dont care. It was short and not sweet so... idk.


End file.
